lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR talk:Current policies
A "LOTR:Current polices" should be a button on the "On the Wiki" menu tab, along with "Wiki Activity", "Random page", "Videos", and "Photos". Otherwise, it's too hard to find the page if you don't already know its name. - Gradivus, 01:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Update: I normally use "Help" and then the link under "Policies" to find this page. - Gradivus, 18:22, December 24, 2013 (UTC) A few points Hello. What is our current policy about references? I understand they are not necessary but would it be counted as harmful I started adding ref tags and respective templates into the written information? Also I have a few suggestions for new and needed templates, who should I talk to? (Yes, I know there is a forum but I rather keep this more into an individual discussion). Thanks in advance. Winterz (talk) 20:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :You're right about references. They are REQUIRED! I'll see to added it to the rules soon.--DarkLantern (talk) 20:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *Good change. I've already started using references to Tolkien writings using the Tolkien Gateway convention, which italicizes books and puts chapter names in quotation marks when they're on the same line (example: The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book I, Chapter 7: "In the House of Tom Bombadil"). Chapters are normally italicized when they are used by themselves, for example when talking about them in a paragraph. - Gradivus, 18:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) British/American Newbie here, with a lot of spare time on my hands. :) Before blundering into it all, I wanted to clarify what is the wiki's official policy on British/American spellings? It says nothing in the rules, and I wasn't sure if there is ''a rule yet. ??? Does anyone know? Bearing in mind that the books are written in British English. ~~Wanderer in the Night~~ 23:58 21/07/2015 : I think it's British. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Capital letters FANDOM/Wikia generally follows Wikipedia standards in many respects. This one is sometimes ignored but is worth considering: "'Do not capitalize the second or subsequent words in an article title, unless the title is a proper name.' For multiword page titles, one should leave the second and subsequent words in lowercase unless the title phrase is a proper name that would always occur capitalized, even in the middle of a sentence. "This convention often also applies within the article body, as there is usually no good reason to use capitals. Outside Wikipedia, and within certain specific fields (such as medicine), the usage of all-capital terms may be a proper way to feature new or important items. However these cases are typically examples of buzzwords, which by capitalization are (improperly) given featured status." --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:36, January 15, 2019 (UTC) :Have you noticed it in a lot of places here, recently? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:01, January 15, 2019 (UTC) ::What I noticed was Tolkien Fandom being a redirect from Tolkien fandom, which would be the correct name if the standard had been followed; the article's second sentence shows that "fandom" should not be "Fandom" in the page name. Skimming through a few screens of "All pages" I see a few other nonconformities. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:44, January 15, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Okay. Standards I enforce usually tend to be recognized by Wikipedia so I'll make those fixes as I run across them. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 03:20, January 16, 2019 (UTC)